


Pour me another

by PrincessnotsoPerfect07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessnotsoPerfect07/pseuds/PrincessnotsoPerfect07
Summary: Post war Harry and Draco realize that all their rivalry was pointless and have a civil conversation for once in their goddamn lives





	

“Pour me another one Greg” the boy grunted, setting his now empty glass of scotch onto the counter. 

“Coming right up sir” the bartender shouted, walking up to the him. 

“Yer girl leave you mate?” the man asked casually. The boy looked up at him over the rim of his glasses. 

"Is that why people usually have 6 glasses of scotch by themselves?” he asked, a ghost of smile dancing on his lips.

“Mostly, but there are other problems too. So woman?” The bartender smiling back. 

"Yes, but surprisingly she’s not the only reason as to why I am drinking.”

The bartender furrowed his eyebrows, studying the boy curiously. He stared at his green eyes, filled with sadness and clouded with confusion complementing the bags drooping under his eyes. He’d seen many a troubled soul in his day. This might the youngest one yet.

“I’ll leave you to your misery kid” he whispered walking away. 

Harry nodded to him, a sign of thanks.

Finally someone who understood that he wanted to be alone. He sighed and took his glasses off, rubbing his face with his hands. 

You would think he’d be happier after the war; relieved, at peace. But it seemed that as soon as the glaringly obvious problem had vanished, new ones seemed to pile on. Interview after interview, photograph after photograph, ‘thank you’ after ‘thank you’. It drained him, mentally and physically. 

Ginny got tired of it after a while too, fed up of being referred to as ‘the savior’s wife’’ , being one half of the ‘power couple’. The phrase itself would make her go as red as her hair. He was glad that she’d been the one to end it, he didn't need the weight of another broken heart

And how many there were : the Brown’s, the Creevey’s. Then there were his friends: Dean's look of total despair when he told Harry his dad was dead ,The way the Weasleys looked when they saw Fred. 

Fred, dear god.

Harry groaned, downing his sadness with scotch. It didn't have the same fire as wizard booze but it helped god, how it helped. It helped eased the pain, for a while.

“Well, well well if isn't the savior”. He didn't even need to look up to know who that was. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Harry muttered taking another sip of his drink. 

“I see Weasley rubbed off on you.” Draco chuckled. 

He sat beside Harry, elbows touching and called over the bartender. As the man walked up he studied his new customer. He had pale, eyes as blue and troubled as the sea. 

Both boys looked liked they’d been through hell, but for some reason the bartender had a feeling that the blonde boy one had lived through it longer

“Firewhiskey, the stronger the better” Draco mumbled tossing the muggle a golden galleon.

The bartender looked at the coin and back at the boy in total confusion. 

Harry sighed “Something old, the stronger the better. Also another refill”.

The bartender nodded leaving the two tired men to themselves. 

“So what’s brought you out of your fancy little hole?” Harry growled taking another swing. 

"Same as you I suppose.” Draco said quietly. 

Harry laughed, harsh and hollow. 

He turned to face the pale weasel only to see the age in his face. Age gained from sleepless nights, whispers of wrinkles from frowning too long. A face so familiar to the one he saw in the mirror every day.

“And what might that be?” Harry replied back curtly. Draco sat there quietly, glancing at his sworn enemy 

"To be alone I guess” he whispered.

“Old fashioned, oldest we’ve got for the blondie” The bartender sighed sliding down a glass. 

Draco turned and took a swing and immediately started coughing and sputtering. 

Harry laughed, for the first time in what felt like centuries. 

“You’ll get used to it” Harry smiled patting Draco on the back. 

“So...” he asked, turning back to his 6th glass ,"What did I do wrong this time?”.

Draco stared him dead in the eye, fury and plain annoyance 

“Contrary to popular belief Potter, you aren't the only problem in my life.” he spat out. 

There was silence as Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair and taking another sip from his drink, wincing.

It was strange. the whole affair.

Harry stared at his face, the arrogance was still there but there was something else too. This layer of exhaustion, not just in a physical sense but a mental one. Maybe you didn't need a dark lord to be fighting a war. 

“How’s your mum?” Harry whispered softly, taking another sip. 

He could see the pure shock on Draco’s face. He turned and looked him straight in the eye. Draco turned away, flustered and uncomfortable. 

“Alright, she’s doing good. Started painting.” Draco mumbled. 

"Yeah?” Harry smiled. 

"Yeah.” Draco chuckled. “She’s terrible, but it gives her something to do now father is in Azkaban”

.

They sat in silence for a second 

"Thank her for me” Harry said.

Draco glanced at him “She saved my life you know, thank her for me” Harry coughed finishing off his glass.

“I’ll….. keep that in mind” Draco said, not sure how to respond.

The boys turned back to their drinks 

"This doesn't get any better does it?” Draco asked after a while, swirling the alcohol around in its glass. 

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

Draco shoved him slightly, laughing. 

“Pour me another” he said between laughs, gesturing at the bottle of scotch on Harry’s side. 

And there they sat for hours and hours talking, laughing, teasing.

The war, the rivalry, the hatred and anger was all forgotten. 

And they drank, sitting together side by side, discreet touches and too loud laughs as two boys thad been through hell Together.


End file.
